Why? That's the question
by misscsiny
Summary: someone is after Kensi neither she or the rest of team knows why. Can't the figure out before it is to late for kensi?
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my very first story ever. English is not my first language so there can be some errors so please don't mind. I don't own anything well I wish I could but who won't _

_Hetty will be in this story and I think I'll go for the cake pairing I'm not quite sure yet._

_Enjoy!_

_**Sometimes I think about why people hurt each other and then I realize that there is no real explanation.**_

Kensi stepped outside her car on her way for starbucks, today was her turn for buying the whole team coffee. There hadn't been a case in a couple of days and most of the paperwork was done so there wasn't that much to do so the whole team decided that they do some working out.

While Kensi were ordering everyone's coffee a dark SUV with black windows turned around the corner and stopped in front of the store. Kensi walked outside and stepped in her car and drove away. When she was almost at the office she noticed the black SUV was following her and rode in a different street and drove until she thought she lost him and turned back on the way back to the office when suddenly the SUV crashed inside of her car

And then everything went black...

**-NCIS: Los Angeles**-

Callen looked at his watch and asked in no one particular "is Kensi back yet?"

"No, but maybe she is stuck in traffic. Should I call her?" Deeks asked and pulled his phone out of his back pocket "Nah, she will be here any minute. " Sam answered and went back to his paperwork "Maybe she met some hot guy." Deeks said Callen glared at him "what? It's possible right?" Deeks asked and went back to work.

After one hour the boys started getting worried and Callen pulled out his phone and dialed Kensi's phone " Voicemail." Callen Said and put his phone back in his pocket. "I don't like this." Sam said "me neither " Deeks agreed "Eric, trace Kensi's phone please !" Callen yelled. After a couple of minutes Eric said : " Her car is two blocks from here but the strange thing is that she isn't moving and her phone is dead or the battery is out of her phone because I can't turn it on." Callen frowned and asked " any surveillance cameras?" and looked at Nell "No there aren't but in the area are only some abandoned warehouses. Sorry nothing else." She answered while she was saying that Hetty walked in and said: " Go find her Mr. Callen." By that Callen, Sam and Deeks walked out to their car to the place where the car and hopefully Kensi are.

_So this is the first chapter so let me know what you think of the chapter and if I should continue_

_~misscsiny~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry people that I didn't update sooner but I've been really busy with work and some graduation parties and tomorrow is my official graduation day but anyway sorry for any mistakes and here is my second chapter ENJOY!_

Kensi woke up in a dark room and tried to move but everything hurt. She opened her eyes but saw nothing more than darkness. She moves her hand to her pocket where normally her phone was but it was gone just like the holster with her gun. Suddenly some door opened and a masked man walked to her "what do you want?" she asked angrily but the men didn't answer but tried to tie her up to the pipes but Kensi fought back until there came a second guy and give her some injection and everything went black again.

-Ncisla-

Callen stepped out of the car and watched at the street in front of him where a silver Cadillac lay upside down. LAPD was already on scene so Deeks walked to the officer and asked: "any signs of the driver?" the officer shook his head and said: " no but it seems that this was no accident someone did this on purpose and there is no other car. But what has this to do with NCIS? Deeks sighed "that car there belongs to my partner" he said. Callen walked to the car and saw the six coffee cups on the backseat and her completely destroyed phone he opened her glove box and said "her badge is still here but her 9mm is missing. Call forensic maybe they can find more." and he walked to the sidewalk and sat down and threw his head in his hands he didn't know what to do his favorite agent was missing and they had no idea who and why. Deeks walked around her car and asked "what about the camera in her car? Maybe the camera caught the attack." Sam took out his phone and called Eric to look at the footage and asked when he hung up "so what know?" he asked after he hung up "I have honestly no idea. I think the best plan is to head back to OPS and help Eric out while we wait for forensic results" Callen answered and walked to the charger and got in Deeks and Sam followed him and drove back to OPS.

-Ncisla-

Three masked men sat around a table one of them asked "what should we do now we have her? It still don't give us what we want and I don't think that she's going to talk that easy." the other man answered "well than do what you have to do to make her cal him I think he will do everything it takes to get her back." when he finished talking they stood up and left the room.

_So here's the second chapter thank you so much for reading this and let me know what you think about it _

_Misscsiny_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear readers,_

_Here's chapter 3 so Enjoy. I hope that I've time to write another chapter this week because I'm going to Germany Saturday until the Saturday after that and with no phone or any electricity so I won't be able to post anything and thank you for all your kind reviews._

Kensi opened her eyes again and saw that the three masked men were standing in front of her and she asked "What do you want?" the middle man stepped forward and said " We want you to call your team leader and when he answers give the phone to me." Kensi raised her eyebrows and said "And why in hell should I do that?" the man answered with a angry voice "well if you don't your team members are going to know what the consequences are then?" and another man stepped forward and took Kensi by her hair and pulled her up from the floor but she fell back because she was still tied to the pipes "What do you actually want from him then?" she asked "Well your dear "friend" took me whole family when he was working on a operation in Russia and now I want revenge so we took you." The middle man answered her and threw a phone to her and said "Call him" but Kensi shook her head " No ,it will take a lot more than a sad story some kind of three masked monkey's to call him." She said with an grin finally the other man stepped forward "Monkey's really you think this is funny I don't think so maybe if we show you that we not some street kids you will co-operate" and give her a kick to the stomach a few times until de middle man said that he has to stop because they need her and pulled her up and put the phone in her hand and said "Make the call."

**Meanwhile at OPS**

Callen staring at the footage from Kensi's car but there wasn't much only that a black SUV with blinded windows and no plates where following since she left Starbucks but there wasn't any footage from after the crash so there was basically nothing.

When Sam and Deeks entered he asks "anything?"but the boys shook their head and Callen looked back at the screen when suddenly his phone rang.

-NCISLA-

Kensi dialed the familiar number and waited until Callen picked up then gave the phone at the masked man and the man started talking to Callen " Meet me at Santa Monica pier at 10 PM be alone or else your pretty girlfriend won't be a happy girl and bring all the files from your operations from Russia and then can we negotiate about getting you girl back." He listened what Callen had to say and then answered "No, you can't just be there at 10 PM and then we see further." And by that he hung up. And then went to Kensi and he drugged her and she passed out again

**At OPS**

"Hello?" Callen said when he picked up his phone there was silence on the other end of the phone and the suddenly a man started speaking and Callen made a sign to trace his call but it was no success because it came from a burn phone so the closest they came was a cell tower then Callen asked the caller "Can I speak to her?" the caller answered and then suddenly the call ended he looked up to his team mates and said "10 PM Santa Monica pier with every single file of every mission I did in Russia." Hetty looked at Callen and said "Bring her back mr. Callen do whatever you have to do." And with that Callen, Sam and Deeks went to the Archive to collect the files…

To Be Continued

_Thank you for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter/story_

_-misscsiny-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear readers,_

_I know that it was a long ago since last update so please don't shoot me._

_Never knew that the summer was busier than school but now there is a new chapter for you guys hope you like it _

_Enjoy…_

The masked men stepped in the room and Kensi looked up and asked "and what do you want this time?" the left man came to her and cut the rope lose from her legs and she stood up and gave a questioning look and the middle man said " we're going for a ride and see if your beloved boyfriend does what we've asked him and by that the middle man stepped in a blue sedan and the two other men pushed her to a black SUV and drove to a unknown location

-Ncisla-

G, Sam and Deeks stopped with the car next to an office building near Santa Monica pier and G got out and opened the trunk and took a big suitcase out and walked the pier and sat on a bench at the beginning of the pier and waited for someone to show up.

An hour later...

Men showed up in a black cap and sunglasses and sat next Callen and said to him "Do you have what I asked for?" Callen looked at the man and said "it depends on what you're looking for." the man looked around him and said "you know what I want so give me the files and you get your girl." G looked around and said "I have the files but I don't see Kensi and a deal is a deal you get the files and I get Kensi." The man gave G a piece of paper and said "that address is the place where she is hidden so you can give me the files and than we are both out of here and I leave your people alone." G stood up en gave the man the files and the man walked away.

….

Callen stepped in the car and asked "well did it work?" Sam nodded "yes, we can follow him with overwatch but first we're going to that address of yours and get Kensi out of there." He started the car and drove in high speed to the location where Kensi is.

_So this is chapter 4 let me know what you think of it _

_And I hope to post another chapter but school starts Thursday and I don't know when I have time again._

_-Misscsiny- _


End file.
